


Loving You Forever is What I Need

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Special Agents Hotchner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Forever is What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Ha-ha, I managed to squeeze in the prompt for **pearl necklace**.  Victory!  The title is from the terrific Al Green song, Lets Stay Together.

“I heard you have a half day today.”

“Word travels fast.”

Derek stood beside Emily at the counter.They were both making coffee.

“Around here?Yeah, like wildfire Prentiss.What are your plans?”

“My dad is in town so I want to spend some time with he and my stepmother before he’s off again.”

“He travels a lot.Is he a secret Agent?”

“Can I tell you something?” Emily lowered her voice.

“Yeah.” Derek leaned in close.

“He might be.He works for the State Department and I have never gotten a straight answer on what he's been doing there the last 20 years.”

“He could be James Bond.” 

“Its altogether possible.” Emily grinned.“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Well enjoy the time off.”

“Thanks Derek, will do.”

 

***

“Where are you headed, Hotch?”JJ stopped to talk to her boss in front of the elevator.

“I'm going to take a little drive and grab some lunch.The cafeteria is killing me.”

“Could you bring me back some strawberry lemonade?They're all out downstairs.”

“I would but I won't be coming back.Meg can't pick up Jack at preschool today so I’m going to grab him and start the weekend early.” Hotch stepped onto the open elevator.“Sorry JJ.”

“No problem boss.Enjoy your weekend.”

Hotch smiled.He could not help the big grin that spread over his whole face.

“Thank you.See you Monday.”

“You think today is the big day?” Rossi asked, coming out of his office.

“Hotch has to get Jack from school.” JJ replied.

“Yeah, and Prentiss is with her dad.” Derek said.“Which City Hall do you think they went to?”

“WashingtonDC is closest but they are quite recognizable there.” Reid spun around in his chair.

“My money is on Alexandria.” Rossi pulled a $50 bill from his wallet and put it on Derek’s desk.

“Baltimore…just to be safe.” Derek matched his $50, smirked, and added a $10.“JJ?”

“Richmond.” She threw in two twenties and a ten.“Hotch’s parents live there and they can avoid all detection.”

“Potomac, MD is the bed and breakfast capital of the country.” Reid put in his $50.“Emily wouldn’t be able to resist something like that.”

“And just how do you guys plan on finding out who’s right?” Garcia asked, walking over to the team sipping a strawberry smoothie.

“That’s where you come in, baby girl.“Marriage licenses shouldn’t be too hard for your nimble fingers.”

“Damn right.” she put $50 on the desk.“I'm going for DC; get in, get out, get the honeymoon started.”

“We’ll know on Monday.” JJ replied crossing her arms.

“We should be allowed to help them celebrate.” Derek said.“I know they are trying to protect us but this is a big deal.”

“Lets use the money for a gift.” Reid suggested.

“The boy genius is a genius.” Garcia replied.“Shopping trip.”

“Please don’t tell me I have to go to the mall.” Rossi said.

“Let me burst his bubble.” JJ said laughing.

“You're evil woman.Beautiful, but so evil.”

“Thanks Dave.”

“We’ll meet here tomorrow at noon.”  Derek said.  "I’ll drive the Suburban and we’ll go the Ballston Common Mall. Bring the munchkin JJ.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Penelope agreed.

“I’ll meet you guys there.” Rossi said.

“Hot date tonight?” Derek asked.

“No comment.”

 

***

Hotch saw the Lincoln Towncar pull up while he paced outside of the courthouse.Gregory and Natalie Prentiss emerged and he went down the steps to greet them.

“It’s good to see you again.” Hotch shook his hand.

“Your palms are sweating son.”

“I'm a little nervous sir.Hello, Mrs. Prentiss.” He kissed her cheek.

“Hello Aaron.Why are you waiting out here?”

“Emily didn't want me to see her dress.I need to apologize to you sir.”

“You need to stop calling me sir.” Gregory replied as they walked up the steps.“Why the apology?”

“I'm sure you had a dream of walking your daughter down the aisle and I ruined that.”

“It’s worth giving up in exchange for Emily’s happiness.You make her very happy.Is her mother upstairs?”

“She is out of the country on business…couldn’t get away.”

“Elizabeth isn’t here?” Natalie asked in her pitch perfect British accent.Hotch smiled remembering Emily telling him that she and her sister called Natalie the queen when she first started seeing their father.

“No.” Hotch replied.

“Is Emily alright?” Gregory asked.

“She is relieved I think but you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Understood.”

They took the elevator to the fourth floor, walking down the hall to the chambers of Judge Lucius Preston.The court clerk smiled.

“I’ll let him know you're here, Aaron.” She said.

“Thank you.”

She picked up the phone, spoke quickly, and hung up.

“Go on in.”

Hotch took a deep breath as they walked in.The chambers were two large, spacious rooms.‘Tug’ Preston adjusted his robe in front of the mirror.

“You mother and Emily are in the back.She is ready.”

“Tug, this is Ambassador Gregory Prentiss and his wife, Natalie.Judge Lucius Preston is my stepfather.”

Handshakes went around the room.Amelia stuck her head out the door.

“We’re ready.”

“Alright.Aaron, you stand right here.Mr. and Mrs. Prentiss, I need you here; that’s fine.Emily, dear?”

Hotch closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to see his mother walk out.

“Wait!” Gregory exclaimed.“I know it’s not an aisle but…”

“Feel free.” Tug replied.

He went in the back room and came out with Emily.Hotch smiled when he saw her.She wore a white strapless gown of taffeta and satin.Visibly pregnant, he only thought her more beautiful.Her raven hair was pulled back in a bun; a pearl necklace and earrings the only jewelry she wore besides her engagement ring.

“Grandmother Hotchner’s pearls.” He whispered to his mother.

“She gave them to me on my wedding day and now they belong to your wife.”

He smirked thinking that she never even offered them to Haley.

“Who gives this woman away today?” Tug asked.

“Her mother, I mean…”

“It’s alright daddy.” Emily said, squeezing his hand.

“Her mother and I do.”

Hotch took her hand and kissed it.Emily smiled when he mouthed how beautiful she was.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony.If there is anyone who feels these two people should not enjoy the fruits of wedded bliss, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Emily held her breath.She felt bad for being glad her mother was not there.Elizabeth would surely never stand in the way of this happiness.

“Do you Aaron, take Emily, to be your lawfully wedded wife?To love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Emily, do you take Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husband?To love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” She looked at Hotch.

“The rings.”

Gregory handed a band to Hotch while Emily took hers from Amelia.

“Aaron, take Emily’s left hand and repeat after me.With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring I thee wed.” he slipped it on her finger.

“Emily, take Aaron’s left hand and repeat after me.With this ring I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

Tug wrapped their joined hands.“What God has brought together, let no man tear asunder.”

Hotch glanced at his mother; that had Amelia written all over it.He was not going to make a big deal out of it as Tug unwrapped their hands.

“By the power vested in me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife.Son, you can kiss your bride.”

Emily threw her arms around him.Hotch pulled her close, forgetting about everyone but the two of them.He didn’t know how long they kissed and he didn’t care.When they returned to the real world, their families were waiting.After hugs, Tug called in the photographer he hired.The new couple took photos with and without their family.

“I owe you Tug.” Hotch said, shaking his hand.

“You most certainly do not.I’ll file the paperwork; by Monday morning it will be official.”

Hotch looked at Emily, chatting and laughing, her arms around her stepmother.

“That will be perfect.”

 

***

“Aaron, this is insane.”

“Indulge me.”

“Oh, alright.”

She closed her eyes.Hotch picked her up in his arms, opened the door, and carried her over the threshold.He kissed her, closing the door with his foot.

“Welcome to the honeymoon suite, Mrs. Hotchner.”

“Can I open my eyes now?”

Hotch nodded, they never needed words.Emily gasped as she looked around the room.

“Oh my God, this is amazing.”

“I wish we had more than a weekend.”

“I wish we could move in here and have a staff of hundreds at our beck and call.”

He took her hand as they explored the huge suite.They were in the Governors Suite at the Berkeley Hotel.There was a large sitting area with plush furniture and entertainment center, a dining area and smaller kitchen, and a terrace overlooking the beauty of downtown Richmond.In the bathroom, Emily found a standing shower, bidet, and a Jacuzzi tub.They would definitely be soaking in there before leaving Sunday afternoon.Satin sheets covered the king-sized bed and there was another entertainment center in the bedroom.Emily didn’t think there would be much TV watching this weekend.

The terrace called to her so she walked out to enjoy the view and take a breather.Oh my God, she was married!Looking down at her platinum wedding band with their names engraved in it, giddy feelings lifted her feet from the ground and filled her stomach like champagne bubbles.

“I brought you a drink.”

Emily turned, smiling from ear to ear.Hotch had taken off his jacket.His undone tie rested around his neck and the first two buttons of his dress shirt were open.

“What are we drinking to?” she took the glass of sparkling cider.

“Mmm, how about to your eyes?”

“Really?”

“Yes.We are drinking to your eyes, and the curve of your hips, your perfect breasts…” he grinned.“Your cheekbones, your nose, and your baby belly.The amount of pleasure I will receive exploring every millimeter of your body and soul for the rest of my life is immeasurable.”

Their glasses came together as the tears pooled in her eyes.She drank before putting the glass on the table.Her arms slid around Hotch’s neck.

“We’re married.” She whispered, holding him close.

“Yeah.”

“Man and wife.”

“Aaron and Emily.”

“Special agents Hotchner.”

“I like that one.” he laughed.“So, do you want to know what I'm thinking?”

“I have an idea but tell me anyway.”

“I was thinking,” Hotch finished his cider and put his glass beside hers.“I want to take you into the bedroom and draw the curtains.I have some good music and that oil that you love so much.”

Emily stroked the back of his head.Hotch gripped her hips.

“I hate to do it but you are going to have to come out of that beautiful dress.I'm sure you are wearing pretty underwear so I will be a gentleman; take a few moments to admire it.After that, I want you naked woman.I want you once, again, and again and again…I want you and I to pass out from exhaustion.”

“If only everyone knew what a beast you were between the sheets.”

Hotch laughed, once again picking her up in his arms.

“To bed, beauty.”

 

***

A commercial once talked about a person's 2000 parts.Emily never counted every one but she loved each inch of Aaron Hotchner.She loved his shoulder blades, his back, and his flat stomach that pressed on her and made her tingle.His strong runner’s thighs, his arms, his ass…he had the cutest dimples ever in his ass.

“Ohhh, mmm, oh God Aaron.”

Emily moaned as Hotch moved in and out of her.Yes, she loved every part of him, especially that monster between his thighs.She never told him but no man could make love to her like he could.The first time she saw it she gasped; that made him grin.He knew what he was packing but quality still outweighed quantity.None of those was her favorite part though.

“Emily, oh baby, oh baby,” he squeezed her breast.“Do you feel that?Oh God, I feel that.”

She felt it alright; his hands were magical.His large, strong hands that could apprehend a suspect, grip a gun, or make her feel warmth and comfort.Hotch could go from gentle to not so gentle with just a shake of her eyebrow.All ten of his fingers could lead her straight to the kingdom of heaven.He used two of them now to work Emily’s clit until she literally sobbed.She grabbed his wrist when her third climax took all the energy she had left.

She had to move his hand away; any more stimulation would surely kill her.He continued at a faster pace until he released too.They were both breathing hard.Hotch pulled out and fell over on the mattress; Emily remained on her side.

“Are you alright, baby?” his hand rested on her hip.

“Oh my God, I think so.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm.” She nodded.

She found the energy to turn around and cuddle in his arms.Hotch curled into her, protecting her and the baby.

“Did I go too far?You're so delicate right now.”

“I'm not that delicate, Aaron.” She caressed his face.“I am, however, starving.”

“That’s because we just burned about 10,000 calories.” Hotch replied laughing.“I feel like I haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

Emily kissed him.He deepened the kiss, putting the brakes on his body before it wanted more of her.It scared him how strong his desire was for Emily.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Forever?” he asked.

“Probably longer than that.Were you unsure?”

“No.” Hotch shook his head.“One thing I am unsure of?”

“What?”

“How the hell am I going to keep the feelings from bubbling to the surface on Monday?”

“I have faith in you, Aaron Hotchner.Your mask is absolutely perfect.”

Hotch kissed her forehead.He needed food and a little taste of his new wife for dessert.Then he would sleep like a baby.

“I'm going to get in the shower.” She sat up.“Will you get dinner?”

“Yes.” He kissed her once more.“You want some company when I'm done?”

Emily shook her head.She needed to recover from his intensity.If he got into that shower with her, she would be begging for mercy.The smile could not leave her face while she thought about it.Mrs. Aaron Hotchner…it would be an adventurous life indeed.

 

***

  



End file.
